Sucker
by vague-as-fog
Summary: Jealousy is a nasty little demon. Especially with Hermione. [HermioneRon]


"_Nobody told me you were a sucker for a kiss"_

Hermione groaned, and turned the corner, she hated these late night patrols. She was always landed with the late shift. Never did she get to bed until one, what with all the homework she had piled on top of her prefect duties.

Sixth year sucked, and one person in particular made it worse. _Stupid clueless boy!_

A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about Ron. He was so difficult! He would never get a clue! No matter that she flirted, or that she had hinted a countless number of times she was even mildly interested in him.

A giggle slipped out of an open door. She rolled her eyes and set her mouth firmly, bitter about this stupid couple that did these things, it made her job a lot harder. Why could she not just stroll the corridor without having to intrude on this? It was pointless, because they just found a new spot! A better spot!

But then maybe she wasn't bitter about them making her job harder. It was more probable that she was bitter about the fact that she never got to do things like this. She always told herself she didn't need a boyfriend, she didn't want one. That was one big lie.

Hermione Granger was too prudent for her own good.

Ignoring the fact that she was secretly jealous, and pretending to be repulsed by the though of her and Ron doing this, she pushed the door open. "Alright, break it up and show your faces," she breathed, this seemed like the hundredth time she'd said this tonight.

The mediocre light that bloomed from her wand illuminated the two bodies as soon as they stepped within two feet. The ignored jealousy bubbled to her throat. And hysteria riddled her mind, confusing her.

A bean pole of a boy with a freckled face and a sprout of red hair stood meekly inside the perimeter of light, his brown eyes sparkled from the adrenaline of being caught, his cheeks flushed. Hermione choked on anger, fear, sadness and that horrible jealously.

Ronald Weasly stood slouched and nervous, with Lavender Brown embarrassed at his side. The girl latched onto his hands, her cheeks as flushed as his.

Hermione gaped, feeling her stomach plummet and her head swirl. _But they were over months ago!!! He broke up with her last school year!!!_

She stumbled backwards, "I'm sorry," she mumbled, and fled out the door. Through the running Hermione heard a high-pitched giggle and a restrained frustrated yell.

He found her a little way outside the common room, concealed behind a large statue of a hunkering ogre. The formidable stone guarded her, Ron momentarily shied away from it, before regain what was left of his Gryffindor pride and courage.

Hermione looked up to him with tear streaked eyes, shocked and embarrassed. When his image registered in her eyes, her bottom lip quiver, and she glanced around, frantically searching for an exit.

Ron looked down at her sympathetically from his great height, his head tilted towards the side, his brown eyes radiating confusion.

She felt silly, silly and pathetic. And those were two things Hermione tried so hard not to feel.

But she couldn't help it now, here she was, curled up in a corner, tears running down her face silently, yearning for a complete inadequate, and possibly dying from extreme heart palpitations.

Hermione buried her face back in her arms, wrapped around her knees, the position she held helped keep her breaking heart in one piece, making sure it stayed close even if it did shatter. And though he was worried and nervous about there being a crying girl in front of him, Ronald sat down in front of her, and dragged her into his lap.

She was thoroughly surprised by this sudden act of selflessness, and her heart swelled. This was the boy she had fallen in love with. The one who had random acts of kindness and did whatever he could to help his friends.

_Friends._

The word ached in her mouth, and tugged at her heart recklessly. The 'just friends' stage had been passed, and it had ruined whatever there had been of their relationship. She sniffled a little, and tried desperately to stop the tears. Not only did Ron perform random acts of kindness, he also performed random acts of stupidity. The latter normally following the prior.

One of Ron's hands had found her hair, the other rested on her back. Simultaneously, they both moved up and secured themselves on either side of her face, an action that sent a repressed shiver down her spine and then up it again.

He pulled Hermione's head off his chest so she now looked into his eyes, he held her face there for a few seconds while her heart spluttering into a frenzy after freezing for a second.

And then Ron did the unexpected. He swooped his head down and pressed his lips to hers for only a few seconds, before leaping up and moving away. Very quickly.

Hermione felt her jaw drop, and her lips tingle with a new found happiness. A smile perked the corners of her mouth upwards, and her eyes slipped shut. Though short and very abrupt, it had been a moment of heaven.

But what could she say?

She was such a sucker for a kiss.

* * *

_Yes, I understand, there could be some confusion as to why Ron was just kissing Lavender. Well. If I'm suddenly shot by some sort of idea, I will extend on this, and fully explain that Ron is only with Lavender to make Hermione jealous, and that Lavender knows this all too well. And happens to think it's a brilliant plan, because she fancies herself some sort of matchmaker..._

_Also, I'm not doing any more Ron/Hermione stuff. I'm sorry for all those fanatics of them. But I just can't stand them as a couple. I would've done this on another couple, but I'm trying to push the boundaries on my writing. _

**Based on New Found Glory's song Sucker**


End file.
